HoN One Word Story
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: A very entertaining one word story that my friend and I wrote when we were sleep deprived one night at a sleep over...XD Read at your own risk.


**This is yet another One Word story written by myself and a friend, this one was with Mewtwo Shall Rule the World. If you don't know (and can't guess) what a One Word story is, then just let me know in a review or PM and I'll explain it to you. XD Otherwise, enjoy! This isn't set in any particular era...though we wrote it after Burned, not that there are really any spoilers, so it doesn't matter when we wrote it! XD**

**HoN One Word Story**

Zoey went poo. It smelled like sunshine dust. But Erik's smelled like soot and poo. Neferet danced nakedly for Prof. Lenobia who barfed kittens.

Meanwhile, Lady Gaga kissed Rephaim, and then Stevie Rae smashed a loaf of white potatoes. Kalona chewed Shaunee's toe. Shaunee screamed like a hippo who was constipated. Zoey and Stark played "Candyland" aaaaaalllll nighht short. Then, Damien cried because "Lost" ended. "Whhhyyyyyyyyyyy!" he screamed. Jack sensed Peter Parker's shoes were in China, under Batman's underwear. But they didn't mind.

Erin refused glue sniffing because it smelled like fishies. "But fishies are tasty!" Damien pouted. Erin walked towards Aphrodite who was dead. Darius cheered. Zoey threw up in Aphrodite's cat. Maleficent barked like an onion. Dragon whispered to Heath about life-long love. But Heath was stupid, and also a waffled who hated purple crayons. "Tasty!" Damien exclaimed. Jack flew to China to get Peter Parker's shoes back. Batman's undies smelled pickles, and Jack ate everything with ketchup. However, Dallas wanted Kramisha's hair, so he cried into a milkman.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Neferet kissed. Zoey later realized that Neferet loved creamed corn. The seagulls attacked Rephaim, because he liked cream cheese on pickles on toast.

"Well, _I_ like to eat spaghetti on cream cheese on pickles on toast!"

"Well, _I_ like onions on spaghetti on cream cheese on pickles on toast!"

"Well, _I_ like marbles on onions on spaghetti on cream cheese on pickles on toast!"

"Okay, enough!" Zoey exclaimed. Damien and Stevie Rae looked up from their fight. "_**I**_ like raspberries on marbles on onions on spaghetti on cream cheese on pickles on toast, and what I say goes, because I'm the f***ing High Priestess around here!"

"But what about Stevie Rae?" asked Damien.

"Yeah, and I don't like raspberries!" Stevie Rae exclaimed. Zoey then stormed towards Stark, who sighed.

"PMS." muttered Stark. Zoey smashed pumpkin seeds made of unicorns and glitter.

"Tacos eat Italian snausage," cried Kalona while doing the waltz with Allawittzaazimmerflotts. Stark kissed his cat named Ms. Fluffikins.

"Meow, Meow, Meow, I love you," Ms. Fluffikins purred.

"Aw, I love oranges too!" Zoey exclaimed angrily, while petting puppies named Demyx and Axel.

Meanwhile, Erin swam through Shaunee's hair, using zillas made of pickles with orangutans covered in hedge clippings. This tasted like sunshine dust, just like Zoey's bathroom counter. Health nuts kicked Heath's nuts, and died promptly. Zoey squealed happily. However, Neferet wanted blood in Disneyland, but Stevie Rae refused to dance "the Funky Chicken", so Neferet died. Kalona cried pickles, and Zoey cheered along with A-ya and dead Heath.

However, exploding moose in a room with walnuts liked crushing heads between his liver and Shaunee, like pickled cucumbers smothered in onions.

"The Game is dead!" shrieked Damien sparkle-pants as the giant cupcake molested tables made of chairs. The ovens froze the fire that breathed water, and the world exploded.

The End

**What did you think? XD Okay, explanation time...ahem.**

"**Sunshine dust" and "soot and poo" were taken from a very messed up YouTube video series called "Salad Fingers". If you haven't watched it, and you want to be scarred for life, go search it up. XD**

**The whole convo of stuff on cream cheese on pickles on toast was actually started by me and my former friend in elementary school...and our convos of it would generally last much longer than this one did. I stopped having those convos with her when she started cheating and naming off practically every single Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy character at one time, and I could never remember all those names.**

**Allawittzaazimmerflotts is a character my former friend (same one as mentioned in the above paragraph) made up with her sister, and I sorta just stole the name (with her permission) and now I use it whenever I need a random name for a random person. It can be male or female, doesn't matter. XD**

**Ms. Fluffikins...oh, Ms. Fluffikins...XD A few years back, I found this annoyingly cute tiny toy cat that had a button on it. Whenever you pressed the button, it would go "Meow, Meow, Meow, I love you." We named it Ms. Fluffikins.**

**Demyx and Axel, if you don't already know, are characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

"**Exploding moose in a room with walnuts liked crushing heads between..." is a reference to one of mine and Mewtwo Shall Rule the World's favourite episodes of the fail Nickelodeon show "Invader Zim" in which a whole school bus of kids was going to be transported to an alternate dimension where there was a room...with a moose! Basically, it was a huge ass moose in the middle of a white room that crushed walnuts under its feet...but it was epically hilarious.**

"**The Game" is not only, well, the Game (dammit, I lost the Game) but is also the name of an interesting book the two of us read one year in school...I dunno why we referenced it. We just did. XD**

**Okay, that's about it for reference explanation. XD Hope you enjoyed this randomness! Please review!**


End file.
